The Rest Of My Life
by Rurple101
Summary: We follow through Alisha after Future Simon's death and see if they will be together after all.  contain spoilers
1. New Alisha

**Rating:K+**

**Pairing: Simon Bellamy & Alisha Bailey  
**

**Summary: We follow through Alisha after _Future Simon_'s death (contain spoilers)**

**

* * *

**

**The Rest Of My Life  
**

Simon. _My_ Simon. _Dead_. Gone. Abandoned Me. On My Own. _Fuck_.

I sighed in frustration as I got up from my bed on Saturday, the day right after his death. I _foolishly_ had decided to stay in my own house but I suddenly woke up feeling it was just a bad dream. I looked at my clock, half past six in the morning!

My community service started at nine so I hurried to get changed, not waking my parents and half ran towards his underground lair.

I step out of the lift after the metal doors rattle open and then slam shut behind me. I look around. Maybe he's still here...

"SIMON!" I yelled but no reply. My body starts to tremble; I feel the sobs in my chest as the tears well in my eyes. I run round, checking everywhere, even under the mattress! _But he wasn't there._

"_Simon_..."I say weakly and my knees tremble. I heave in a deep sigh and the tears jumped from my eyes over my eyelids and raced down my cheeks, my mascara running alongside it, leaving a long deep black line down my face.

I grab his pillow and inhale his scent, still lingering on his tissue refusing to leave their surroundings. I sink into his bed; throw the duvet on top of me, hugging my pillow tightly to my face.

I sob, my body heaving as my black stains of mascara smudge onto the white pillow.

"_Why_ did you die? Why did you _leave_ me? Why couldn't you stay with me? **I'm in love with you**! I still am and now you've **left me** to wait for _normal Simon_ to love me, but I know that he _won't be losing his virginity with me_! That _means_ I have to watch him flirt with _other women_, see _YOU_ flirt with _other woman_ and sit there like some _heartbroken lover_. It's so hard to believe that only a few days ago I was in this bed with _you_! _Why did you leave me Simon!" _I shouted, thumping my fists against the mattress and sobbing uncontrollably.

What if Normal Simon never noticed me? I'm a bitch, slag, slut and have related power to prove it.

_Time for a change_

_

* * *

_

I hadn't even stepped through the door to the community centre before I had Nathan, Kelly and Curtis staring at me, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

Nathan was the first to speak. "Who…_who_ are you?"

"It's me." I stated in a monotone, walking calmly towards the locker room.

I heard Nathan whisper to the others "_I thought she was a hooker!"_

I then heard a sure smack in the face from Kelly followed by "_Shut upp ya prick!"_

I smiled and walked to my locker which was in front of the mirror.

My appearance had changed. My nails were plain; my clothes covered me up, so no cleavage showing. I still wore my trademark belt with my ugly orange tracksuit as I slipped into it. I wore normal lose hanging jeans and trainers. I probably looked a lot cleaner and innocent than I did beforehand. I buttoned my jumpsuit up completely and I sighed as I slammed my locker closed, locked it and slipped back into the other room.

"_Sooo_" I started, avoiding the subject of my change. I should also mention I wore no make up except some clear lip gloss. "What are we doing today?"

Kelly was the first to pick up my mood and smiled encouragingly at me. "That prick…"she said, motioning to Shaun's office behind her. "Mentioned somit yesderday like that we was gunna be painting some more bloody benches andd…that we were not gunna be like '_yellin our heads off at old peeps like last time._'"

I nodded, in acknowledgement. "Riight.." I looked around and realised Simon was not present.

"Where is he?" I asked Kelly, she would know I meant Simon.

"He's running a bit late me thinks" she said. "I'm gunna hav a fag." She added and walked outside- which left me with two boys still gaping at me.

"What do you two want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hmmm…" Curtis sighed. I glared at him, my eyes glinting anger, a sign he knew to avoid.

Nathan was unaware of my anger. He walked forward and grabbed my arm.

"_OI_!" Curtis and I both yelled as his pupils widened and he started leaning towards me.

"_I want to shove my big juicy dick into you so hard that you won't realise your screaming my name!" _he hissed menacingly and he smacked me right across the face and pushed me to the concrete floor.

My eyes closed in instinct and prepared for the bang as my head hit the floor. But it didn't come. Instead I felt someone catch me, strong and secure.

For one wild moment I thought it was **my** Simon, back from the grave and opened my eyes to see him and kiss him. But it was _Normal_ Simon I saw holding me in his arms as Curtis and Kelly grabbed Nathan, who was clinging at my leg, off me.

I looked down at Nathan and kicked him in the arm, making him let go of me. He wailed like a baby but he looked at me blankly and whitened. Usually I'd make Kelly help me kick the shit out of him. But I felt bad about thinking about it.

"Riight Nathan, 'ow many _bloody_ time do we have the say tah ya about trying the get a shag off Alisha?" she roared and he covered his ears in fright at Kelly yelling at him.

I looked up at Simon and his eyes met mine, his eyes were hesitant but still held the Simon I loved in him. I blinked and so did he, and I realised I was crying, only slightly. I forgot that he was holding me without my power affecting him.

I gasped, trying to get the feeling away, I couldn't fall into that sense of security again until he was ready which I knew Simon wasn't.

I smiled kindly at him so it wouldn't upset him and he realised me, helping me get back to my feet. I got back up and looked at Nathan, cowering in the corner. Kelly raised her fist to hit him. I held it back and she turned to me.

"I'm fine Kelly, you don't have to…you know..._umm_.." everyone was staring at me in confusion.

But Shaun chose this time to appear from his office, chewing gum and paid no notice to us as he spoke.

"Right you lazy _bastards_, there's some walls outside here that needs re-painting. Get to it _sharpish_!" and he went back to his office.

I hurried to the store cupboard, breathing heavily at everyone's stares and grabbed the white paint pots. I easily took the lid off one, grabbed a paintbrush and went out the backdoor to the wall which had been gratified on. I dripped my paintbrush in carefully and, making sure it wouldn't drip, raised it to the wall and carefully started brushing round the edges.

I felt calm and at peace as I focused on painting the walls, carefully, not sensing when I was joined by the others, still giving me odd looks. I closed my eyes, breathed in and out calmly and continued my work, grieving for the man who I loved that was gone.

When my paint pot was empty, I looked up and saw the sun setting and my wall nearly almost done. I dropped my paintbrush and wiped the sweat from my forehead. My hand was trembling and I started at it carefully. I sighed and turned to see Simon sitting behind me on the bench. He was looking at me, not like a stalker but with curiosity. I smiled warmly at him and blushed slightly.

I went to sit down next to him and yawned quietly. The noise seemed to make him nervous.

"Have you got a drink? I'm parched" I said yawning again slightly louder.

Simon nervously picked up a water bottle from the floor beside the bench and, hands trembling, handed it to me. I reached out and took his hand to stop it trembling. Then I slid the bottle from his grip. I smiled at him.

He looked shocked and…terrified?

"Don't worry" I whispered. "I won't hurt anyone. Not anymore."

I was done being a bossy bitch. His death had changed me and I think I understood why he had to die. I had to adjust and become a woman who would change as well as Normal Simon. This is the **new** Alisha Bellamy.

* * *

Now here is a look inside Simon's head (as a treat at the end of each chapter if you review)

I got back to the community centre back in time it seems. I walked through the door to see Nathan grabbing Alisha's wrist and the lust fill his eyes. A part of me grew angry at once – _how dare he touch her like that!_

I strode forward just as he smacked her and pushed her to the floor, her eyes closed ready for the impact. I knelt down and caught her in my arms as she fell. She looked shocked that someone had caught her and in one of those rare moments, I felt good about myself.

Alisha was the only person or friend I had who seemed to actually be there for me and well…be good to me. She had always looked nice and pretty but when I saw her this morning…well she was _beautiful_.

She was the only one who really stood up and, even though it was once, she still apologized for treating me badly. She never has, not really because everyone treated me like that. But it was kind of her to say sorry anyway, it meant a lot.

I mean, I'm a shy social outcast, a nobody, Billy-no-mates and I had Alisha, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen say sorry to me.

But then when I looked at her properly, I saw she had changed her whole appearance. She wasn't wearing her normal showing off clothes, her curls hadn't their usual bouncy-ness and her face was free of make up, no eyeliner or mascara which normal remained on her face. The only make up she did wear was lip-gloss and I found it hard to focus on anything but her lisp.

But I shook myself quickly – _no on will ever love you Simon._

I ignored my mental voice and studied on how Alisha had buttoned her orange jumpsuit up completely like I wore it. I felt slightly touched by this gesture.

When I saw her later on and she was calmly painting the wall outside, silent and working carefully and patiently. I also noticed that her face had a ghost of loss about it. Like she'd lost someone special to her. Maybe she was more hurt about Cutis's break up than she thought.

When she turned around and blushed to see me sitting there and looking at her, I felt slightly stupid. _Why was I acting like such a stalker?_

She asked for a drink and I offered it to her, my hand trembling as it always did. She surprised me by taking my hand and sliding the bottle from my hand slowly, smiling at me.

Then she said something that triggered a weird feeling inside me:

"Don't worry" she whispered. "I won't hurt anyone. Not anymore."

I looked at her in confusion as she took a swig of the drink. She winked at me with confidence and I smiled timidly back at her.

_Maybe _I could actually become friends with Alisha, _maybe _I _wasn_'t as desperate as I thought I was.

"I know you won't hurt anyone Alisha. You never do" I stated clearly and she met my eyes. Her gaze froze on me and then she seemed to think quickly.

"You're so sincere Simon. That's what I like about you. You're always caring for everyone. I appreciate it even if the others don't." she said, and she looked like she meant it.

I smiled wider and knew I wasn't a desperate idiot. _Someone _cared, Alisha _cared_.

I _wasn't_ a nobody. I was _somebody_.

* * *

**(RIP Future Simon) so upset when he died xx - but normal simon is still here!**


	2. Refreshed Simon

**Rating:K+**

**Pairing: Simon Bellamy & Alisha Bailey  
**

**Summary: We follow through Alisha's life after _Future Simon_'s death (contain spoilers)**

**

* * *

**

**The Rest Of My Life  
**_By Rurple101_

**

* * *

**

After my talk with Simon, Kelly called us into the hall as they were debating something and as Simon was still smiling Nathan just had to comment about it.

"What's wrong with you _pervert_?" he called. "Did a girl walk up to you and touch you?"

My temper flared and before Kelly could open her mouth to insult him back, I'd thrown a paintbrush, still dripping with white paint, at Nathan's face. It hit him squarely in the nose, the paint dribbling down his chin.

There was a shocked silence while Kelly and Curtis stared at me.

But Simon shocked us all by doubling over, laughing his head off, the sound echoing off the walls of the hall.

I smiled myself and chuckled lightly as Nathan attempted to wipe paint from his eyes.

"You bloody bitch! What the hell was that for?" Nathan yelled in a sneer, pointing his finger accusingly at me.

I looked at him and as Nathan looked at them, Kelly and Curtis started laughing as well.

"Now, you know how Simon feels all the time when you laugh and point at him!"I told Nathan.

"So either you stop the childish attitude and show him respect or your respect will be down between your ankles, along with your pants, next time you take the piss!"

Nathan glared at me. Simon looked at me fondly. Kelly and Curtis nodded their heads, still grinning.

"Whatever, Miss Slut!" Nathan hissed at me. "Just don't touch me with those fucking hands of yours! Who would ever sleep with a slag with a related power?" He growled at me.

I stopped and blinked. Nobody had ever called me a slut, well…not to my face. I stopped the tears welling up in my eyes as Simon, Kelly and Curtis ganged up on Nathan.

"Now that-" Curtis said in a menacing tone to Nathan. "-was low. You don't call Alisha a slut."

"Who says?" Nathan challenged. "She threw a paintbrush at me!"

"We do!" they yelled back at him.

"And you got a paintbrush in the face cuz ya a dick!" Kelly argued.

"Alisha is FAR from a slut!" Simon said fiercely.

I sighed and looked at Nathan. "Whatever names you call me, Nathan proves I'm more grown up than you ever will be. I mean, why the hell should I choose to retaliate. No point." I said, shuffling my feet, hands in my pockets and sighed.

"Alisha is not a slut. She has and never will be!" Simon's determined voice made me jump. He was right in front of Nathan and seemed ready to punch him.

Nathan laughed "Sticking up for the slut are we? Are you hoping to cop a feel of her?"

Simon blushed. Nathan glared at him and before I could walk another step forward, Simon had raised his fist and punched Nathan right in the chin. Now blood joined the mixture of white paint on his face.

"You bastard!" Nathan yelled. "That bloody hurt!"

"I. am. Not. A freak!" Simon said repeatedly.

"You're a bastard you know! Why the hell did you have to break my freakin nose?"

"It's not broken! It's called getting a piece of your own medicine" Simon muttered quietly.

I grinned as Kelly and Curtis walked out of the hall. Nathan gave me the 'finger' sign and hurried off to the bathroom – leaving me and Simon…alone.

"Thank you" we said at the same time. We smiled and looked at the floor.

"Thanks for urm…throwing the paintbrush at Nathan" Simon murmured.

"Thanks for punching Nathan" I said happily. I was so proud to see the traces of Future Simon in him. The raising confidence, the care and loyalty he had to me. It was touching. Overcome with some emotion I couldn't describe, I walked over to him and hugged him, wrapping my arms round his back.

He froze after a second at my action but then softened and shyly put his arms round mine and rested his head on top of mine. I smiled and sighed. This had to be my happy place.

* * *

**Simon**

I was thankful for everyone sticking up for me. I said it in my head as Kelly left;

_Thank you._

Kelly gave me the thumbs up as she pulled out a packet of cigarettes as she and Curtis walked outside.

Alisha was still smiling at me. After a rather pleasant conversation she smiled so hard that she walked over to me confidently and hugged me round the middle. I froze but then I realized something comforting.

Her body was warm and mine was cold and she warmed me up with her beauty. She was one person who made me feel happy and whole. Not like a fractured schoolboy who'd been bullied by some complete dickheads - and then tried to burn said bullies' house down, and now paying community service for it.

I sounded soppy but Alisha really was the most beautiful girl I'd laid eyes on. She was even prettier than Sally – a task that, true fully, wasn't hard.

I heard her sign and wrap her arms round me tighter which made me glow with happiness. Alisha really was one of those people who could really care when they showed it, her mistaking it of being a bitch was wrong. She'd never been a bitch, to me at least.

She was a beautiful girl who had a lot of judgment on her just because of her looks which people never saw past to see the charming personality behind them.

Nathan deserved what he'd gotton, a sudden wave of protectiveness over the girl in my arms had washed over me when he'd called her a slut.

My anger had built quickly but I tried to keep my cool. Alisha looked distant, as if she knew that it was true what he was saying. Never, would she be called slut again. She was a beautiful girl and never a slut.

"Thank you for helping me out" I said to her.

"You don't need to thank me for everything I do Simon. You need to continue sticking up for yourself like that more." She answered. "Anyway, He was asking all week for a good smack in the face."

"I'm still thankful" I said quietly and looked down at her.

Her breath caught in her throat for a second as she met my eyes. Then she smiled and looked behind her quickly.

"You're not a slut, you know" I whispered to her. She looked round at me and smiled.

"I act like one. As soon as I got that stupid power, I used it. It was good at first but well, like you said before, people never look past what I look like. And the power makes people forget who I am when I lose contact with them."

"Not with me, it seems" I murmured.

She looked at me and I slowly poked with my finger which was round her neck, and her skin was in contact with my finger.

She sighed but apart from that…

_…nothing happened._

She grinned. "I have a feeling that with rare people, it doesn't affect them. You're the only one so far who can touch me. It makes me…upset how I miss being able to touch people. How do I know it's not a bad cause of karma to bite me on the ass?"

I shook my head. "No matter what caused it, you'll always going to be able to touch me which I'm quite happy about that. It was horrible touching you, then remembering that I was on the floor and I'd said something quite graphic and gross to you."

"Your forgiven, if that what you're saying" Alisha said and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

I then realized how close we were, as if it had occurred to me just then.

After a few seconds I heard Nathan calling my name. Alisha sighed and I shifted away from her. She looked at me and sighed heavily.

I looked down at her. "If you still feel upset about being offended by Nathan then you should know that you look absolutely captivating today."

I then turned and walked away, leaving her behind me. But I did catch her blushing like a beetroot as I left.

* * *

**Yes, I have re-written this chapter, mainly because I wasn'y happy with it and I'd missed some key parts of my plot from it. Cheers xx**


	3. Defending Him

**The Rest Of My Life  
**_By Rurple101_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"So, what are we going to do about this guy in the mask?" Nathan asked his mouth full of jam doughnuts.

Simon and Kelly looked up in interest.

"I mean-"Nathan continued, wiping his sugary fingers on his jumpsuit. "-we haven't seen him in ages! Not one glimpse! Not even when I nearly died again!"

Curtis scoffed "_Bullshit_ man, that guy won't wanna have anything else happening with us. Mark me words mate."

I had my head in my locker, pretending to look for something as I tried to gather my thoughts to stop myself from crying. I hated how they spoke about him in such a bad way.

_He doesn't deserve it. He shouldn't have left me_, I thought but then I caught Kelly giving me a funny look. _Shit_!

Simon spoke up "I think we should investigate if we spot him again. If he doesn't, then we would know that he wants nothing more with us."

Nathan scoffed and threw the empty box of doughnuts at Simon, holding the last doughnut in his jammy fingers. The box fell short but I grabbed the doughnut off Nathan.

"What did we agree?" I told Nathan sternly.

"_Gimme_ ma doughnut back!" Nathan cried, reaching out like a child for it as I held it above his head.

"**_NATHAN_**!" I yelled, making him jump in his seat…and everyone for that fact.

"_Ok_, ok!" he said in his panicked tone. "_Ok_, ok! I'm sorry Simon!" His eyes were still on the doughnut.

I handed him the doughnut silently and walked over to the corner and picked up the litter bags. "Come on Kelly – we gotta finish this litter-picking."

We were halfway through our litter picking when Kelly asked. "Do yer like Simon or somit?"

"Why did you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, cuz ya and him are kinda close. You're hanging out wiv Simon of all people!"

"What is wrong with Simon?" I asked honestly.

"Well…"

"You defend him half the time, I could say the same to you!" _What did Simon ever do wrong?_

"Ya well that's cuz I get teh hit Nathan!"

"That is bullshit Kelly. Don't lie. You admit that Simon is not a bad guy."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"He's my _friend_."

"_What_?"

"Well, he is. You're all my friends! Why should I hide that!" I said and stormed away from Kelly. Man she annoyed me half the time.

* * *

**Simon**

I followed Alisha and Kelly invisible outside, picking up litter from around them that they had missed out. They seemed to be arguing after a while.

_"What is wrong with Simon?" _I heard Alisha ask in disbelief.

_"Well…" _Kelly started but Alisha interrupted.

_"You defend him half the time, I could say the same to you!" _I listened harder, walking ever closer towards their raised and heated voices.

_"Ya well that's cuz I get teh hit Nathan!"_

_"That is bullshit Kelly. Don't lie. You admit that Simon is not a bad guy."_

_"Why are you protecting him?"_

_"He's my friend."_

I stopped short and looked at Alisha; she was fuming, holding the litter-picker like a weapon in a tight grip.

_"What?" _Kelly asked as if I was an alien.

_"Well, he is. You're all my friends! Why should I hide that!"_

Kelly stepped back as Alisha turned and walked off in another direction. I started to follow her. How could she defend me so quickly?

She went and sat on a bench and threw the picker to the floor. She sat on the bench, her feet on the bench in front of her and her knees tucked up so she rested her chin on them. She looked at the lake in front of her and sighed.

"I know your there

Simon." She murmured as she turned to where I was. I gasped as I felt myself morphed visible again.

"How did you know?"

"Just guessed, did you overhear?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And…?" she trailed off.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked. "It's ahrd to believe that someone can defend me so quickly and strongly."

She chuckled and smiled up at me. She stood up and walked until she was right in front of me and placed her hands on my covered shoulders.

"It's easy" she answered. "You set the bastards right. If they don't like it, move on and screw them. Anyway, I do mean that you're my friend. How could you not be Simon?"

I thought it over. She made sense after all. I looked into her brown eyes and smiled. She sighed and looked away to grab her litter picker.

"I can't wait until this community service is over. It's boring." She murmured. She then started humming to herself. I recognized the tune of 'Echoes' by the Rapture.

Things were fine.

* * *

_{Insert Episode 5} End of Chapter_

_

* * *

_

**He he did you like that last bit? Ha ha the actually theme tune to the series! Chapter 4 will be up right after this! 2 chapters in 1 day!**


	4. Freaking Out

**The Rest Of My Life  
**_By Rurple101_

_

* * *

_

_{insert Episode 5}_

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

I have the feeling that I'm becoming good friends with Simon. _Ok_, it's past the one week stage and I thought I'd missed my period and that I was pregnant. Took a test the other day – I wasn't – thank _fuck_ cuz that would of being bloody _fucked_ up to explain.

I was standing in front of one of the locker room mirrors, gazing at my reflection.

I was wearing a just-above-knee-length light blue dress with matching blue pumps. My hair was straightened and it cascaded freely down my back. It made me surprised how much hair I had when it was not curly.

Simon walked into the room and my dress whirled round my knees when I turned to him.

"Morning" he said quietly.

I smiled and went to him and hugged him. He looked confused. I went back to my locker and reached out a wrapped present and a card.

"_Happy Birthday_!" I half-sang and handed the present to him. His eyes watered and he smiled, pleasantly surprised at me.

"I _umm_ snuck into the office when the probation worker wasn't there and looked in your file for your birthday. I didn't see past the coversheet on the front so _no worries_." I admitted.

He still looked emotional at my gesture.

"_Open_ it!" I encouraged. "I want to see if you like it!"

He took his jacket off and put his bag into his locker and then un wrapped the parcel. My heart beat ever faster as he picked more and more of wrapping paper off.

He took the last of it off and gasped quietly.

The presents were an'_ Echo and the Bunnyman'_ album, expensive too. It had been a new one and had only just came out yesterday.

The second present was a black hoodie, zipped up and ready to be worn. I knew that if he wore it, it would make him seem more like future Simon than this present one – which I just had to _stop_ obsessing over.

He looked at the album carefully and then the Hoodie. He looked up to me with tears in his eyes. I hugged him again, rubbing him on the back.

"_Thank_…_you_" he stammered and I looked back at him. "I didn't know that they'd released it yet."

I got a napkin from out of my dress pocket and wiped his eyes. "You're welcome Simon."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly, his soft lips gentle on my skin.

The gesture was so forward yet so kind that I blushed beetroot as I always did and sighed blissfully.

"What did Jessica get you?" I asked innocently as I watched him open his birthday card. He looked up and sighed as he pause din taking the card out of the envelope.

"I…she didn't…she couldn't date me…after what had….had happened with her dad. Trying to kill me and everything"

"Oh" I breathed, silently in relief. "I'm sorry for asking then."

"Thanks for saving me. You knocked him out with the fire extinguisher." He whispered quietly.

I looked up "Oh, um that's ok. I wasn't going to stand there and watch that crazy _fucking bastard_ try and kill you would I? How the hell he did it to protect his daughter from you is stupid! He's way too protective. He knew by the way that she was still in her underwear that you'd popped both your cherries. He'd of tried to kill you anyway." I ranted. Then I blushed and turned back to my locker as I took my bracelets and rings off.

He was silent.

I turned to my locker as he took his card out. I heard him chuckle and smile out of the corner or my eye.

The door opened and I slowly walked back to my locker and slammed it shut. Simon placed his presents in his locker, also closing it quieter.

It was Nathan. His eyes were bright red and he was glaring menacingly at me. He was wearing his normal orange jumpsuit but he'd ripped it open in anger at some point. He had dry blood up his face and his hair was messy with dirt.

"Nathan? What the _fuck_ is wrong?" I asked, as I took in his appearance.

Simon looked towards Nathan and almost instantly he strode in front of me, protecting me.

"_What is it_?" I whispered in Simon's ear.

"He's being processed. I saw it the other day in the street. This guy was controlling this woman. She was screaming as she fought it. He ended up killing her just after I snuck away."

"Nathan cannot be behind this! He's _immortal_!"

Nathan growled in a weird growling un-like him tone. "My master requires the girl. Hand her over without this getting out of hand Simon Bellamy."

"Nathan doesn't know your second name! He must be being controlled." I said.

Simon spoke up. "Nathan, why does your '_master_' need Alisha? And how did you end up taking orders. You told me the other day that there was _no way_ you're some other's person slave dog!"

Nathan blinked and a flash of him sparked but he then resisted his procession.

"Hand the girl over, my master needs her."

"FOR **_WHAT_**?" Simon yelled, making me jump so I wrapped my arms round his middle for support. Nathan seemed to recognize it.

"How can she _touch_ you?" he said in the fake-master tone as before.

Realization hit me. "He wants me for _sex_! I hate this power!" I sighed.

Simon took one of my hands from his stomach and squeezed it. He squeezed his eyes closed and whispered "Imagine being invisible. Imagine what you'd do."

I imagined being able to walk slowly past the processed Nathan. Then to be able to kick him in the head and cause him to fall to the ground dead of his procession.

"Where did you two go?" Nathan yelled in outrage.

_Holy shit_, I thought as I seemed able with Simon's help to kick him in the head as we walked past him. Nathan fell the floor and twisted. He then gasped and looked around panicked.

"I think he's back to normal."

"Let's not risk it." Simon replied as he hurried out of the changing room doors. "Get on my back."

"I am so glad I wore _leggings_!" I said sarcastically as he helped me up onto his back, piggyback style.

Simon carried me through the halls of the community centre, looking for the others. There was a commotion outside so we looked out the window and saw several zombie-like people we knew being controlled by a red haired female on top of a pile of boxes. Kelly, Curtis, Nikki and Shaun were there.

"What the _fuck_ is happening?" I gasped. In the image, we saw Nathan stumble back to the woman and fall at her knees as in a begging motion.

"So she wants my power to seduce guys!" I gasped.

"It's all changing" Simon murmured. Outside, the mistress had produced a short stick and waved it in a circle motion and Nathan fell back to the floor, probably dead.

I gripped at Simon tighter.

"I'm scared."

The words so simple brought tears to my eyes, the truth freaking me out and the tears fell down my face. Simon let me down and hugged me tightly.

"_Shhhhh_ It's going to be ok, Alisha. I'll look after you." He promised and kissed my forehead.

"_Promise_?" I choked out.

"I promise." He answered.

"I'm _sorry_" I stuttered as the sobs took controlled of my body. "I'm just…._freaking_ out…."

He picked me up bridal style and we went into Shaun's office. He placed on the floor under the desk and sat with me, his arms wrapped round me and safely. He whispered soothing words to me and rubbed at my back.

Simon was the one to save us…and he could die doing it. Which made me cling tighter to him as I cried.

* * *

**Sorry for the upsetting chapter : ( but I need to create some actual Misfits atmosphere! Sorry for no Simon POV as well **


	5. Life & Death

**The Rest Of My Life  
**_By Rurple101_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**Simon POV  
**

**

* * *

**

"Right Alisha" I said as she managed to control herself. "I will go back to the locker room to grab the hoodie".

"Why do you need the hoodie?" she asked, curiously as she wiped the remainder of her tears off her face.

I sighed. "Well, you need to be kept warm don't you? It's cold on the floor here." _He was so sweet._

She smiled "Simon you don't need to risk getting caught to do that."

"I want to."

She nodded but gripped me tighter. "I want to come with you. I'm scared to stay here on my own."

"I'll be quick, I promise."

She nodded and reluctantly let go of my hand. I sighed as it was a nice feeling, having her cling onto me. But now I took over with my strength and knew that Alisha would be visible now.

"Stay tucked into the corner, just in case."

She nodded and bunched up into the corner, holding her dress over her long legs. _Focus Simon!_

I carefully slid out from under the desk and slid through the half open door to the office. I could still hear jeering from outside the community centre, all round the doors.

I ran down the corridor quietly, into the locker room and ripped my locker open. I grabbed my bag and put my presents in messily, tugging the hoodie onto me quickly. I then went to Alisha's locker and grabbed her things. I closed both lockers with the keys and raced back to the office. I slid back in and closed the door painfully closed in case anyone was looking inside. I looked under the desk and she was still there, looking around frightfully.

I never really realised how brave she was actually being. She had trusted me to go to the locker room and return. I could have run home and left her here but she trusted me enough to stay and protect her. A job I knew I must do.

I morphed back to visible and she jumped so hard that she banged her head on the bottom of the desk.

"Simon! Don't do that, you scared me _shitless_!"

"Sorry" I said gingerly and sat back next to her under the desk. "I brought your things as well in case you needed anything."

"Thank you" she said gratefully. She dug into her bag and brought out a black cardigan, wrapping it round her shoulders.

"Now, should we sit here until something happens?-" Alisha asked me as she huddled closely next to me. "-or do we do something? ...and if we do, then what do we do?"

I thought it over and sighed. I couldn't risk either of us getting caught. If I got caught it would be easy for me to sneak away but if Alisha was caught and someone touched her when I couldn't stop them...

I shuddered away from that thought and rubbed Alisha's hand in mine.

"I think we should stay here _personally_" she whispered. "I mean, what can we do? Unless we wanted to distract him?

An idea occurred to me. "That is an idea! We can see if we can get the others back! If we get Kelly, she can read and understand what they are doing!"

"Simon" Alisha said and I looked at her, her beautiful face etched with worry. "They will try and capture you. Then you will go with them to kill me or whatever they want with me. I can't let you leave me." A lonely tear fell down her face.

My heart sank as quickly as the tear and I tenderly put my arm round her and hugged her close.

I could hear her breathing and smell her melon shampoo. I could smell her fresh breath and feel the softness of her skin.

"Don't worry" I murmured and sighed. She sighed as well but her voice shook when she spoke. "I can see it happening. I can see you glaring right at me and grabbing my arm. They will make you grab me as you can touch me".

She was making sense. But what else were we to do?

"Come with me then" I said and she slowly raised her head. Our faces were inches apart, her lips so close yet so far away. How could I compete with other men that she would rather be with?

She nodded and I pulled her gently out from under the desk. I made us both invisible and she kept her hand securely in mine.

* * *

It still felt weird to be holding hands with Alisha. I was so lucky. We slowly shuffled out of the office and walked towards the windows.

_"We must find her. Her name is Alisha Bailey and in order for our plan to succeed, we must destroy her at once. She is a whore, the slut mother of sex-lovers and the evil people of the earth. Help me find Alisha and together she will burn in hell with us!" _The red-haired woman cackled. I held Alisha's hand tighter.

_"Mistress, what should we do if one finds her?" _Kelly asked in an obeying tone.

_"Be careful not to touch her bare skin why the power will seep through your contact and make you passionate with evil lust for her. Grab her protector who can hold her and capture the pair of them. Bring them to me and I shall destroy of her and her partner for eternity!" _The end of the speech was finished with applause.

"What. The. _Fuck_?" Alisha hissed in anger. "They want to kill me because of this bullshit power which isn't my fault! I'll bloody kill her at this stake!"

I rolled my eyes and watched as the groups of followers separated to find us. The woman smiled happily to herself and waved the long narrow stick in her hand. A tea cup appeared and she sipped from it. She had bright red hair, down to the middle of her back and she wore very covering clothes, black. She wore no-skin showing clothes and even her hands bore gloves, red as her hair.

"It's a bit like that Virtue gang" I whispered. "Only she seems to be killing one of her own, rather than the enemy. Maybe she thinks your competition and she is tricking them into believing you are wrong. She must be a sort of witch."

"A bloody bossy and overconfident one" Alisha added. "_slut mother of all sex-lovers?' _that is just fucked up!"

I chuckled and lead her outside. But we were surrounded by a group of followers, including Curtis and Kelly. Taken by surprise, I lost my connection to Alisha and she was made visible.

The group gasped and looked around, looking for 'her _protector'_ to bring forth. I grabbed Alisha and lifted her up in my arms bridal style, running through the hall towards the locker room.

"What happened?" she gasped as I locked the door behind us.

"You were visible for a few seconds. They took me by surprise."

She was silent.

"Back in a minute. Need the loo."

I nodded and zipped up my hoodie, flicking the hood in an upright position. From Alisha's bag (which she'd somehow draped round my neck) I found a mask. It was the exact same as the _SuperHoodie's_. _Why was it in Alisha's bag?_

I heard a scream and put it on, running towards the girl's toilets. I didn't even get to the door until it slammed open and Kelly and Curtis were holding Alisha by the sleeves of her cardigan, masking tape over her mouth.

I was still invisible and so they didn't spot me. I attempted to haul them off her but there were two people behind and they grabbed the air where I was. I suddenly morphed back to visible and they grabbed me.

"Look! We got another person!" They tried to get the mask off. I punched them both in the nose and ran towards the door where Alisha, Kelly and Curtis had gone through.

Outside, the woman was looking at Curtis and Kelly as they guided Alisha towards her. She raised her wand and forced them off her.

"_You_, Alisha Bailely. Welcome to your deathbed." She greeted Alisha.

Kelly riped the tape off her mouth. "Fuck you bitch!"

The woman reacted by pointing her wand at Alisha. She fell to the ground, as if she was having a fit, wirving on the stone concrete.

"That-" the woman said, walking over to Alisha. "-is the pain of all the men who you slept with. Their fury at this rape and humiliation through unknown sex. Are you proud of yourself? I wouldn't be."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I roared as I became visible.

Alisha stopped moving as the woman looked up to me. Her face looked delightful.

"Ah, so you have come to rescue her Renaldo? How, after you abandoned me for this common whore?"

"Who the fuck is Renaldo?" Alisha screamed as she panted. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would of laughed.

"Renaldo is the man I loved. That is until I heard of his sleeping around town with a young woman named Victoria. Then Rachel, then Carol and then Alisha - _you_" she said, looking down at Alisha. "I have killed all the previous woman of your sex-tour Renaldo and you will watch me as I execute the last!"

"Don't!" I yelled, panic in my voice. "Kill…_kill_ _me_! Instead! _Not her_!"

I couldn't believe of what I was saying but I didn't disobey them. I couldn't let Alisha die.

"He isn't Renaldo! He's my Simon you fucking _witch_! Simon only popped his cherry last _freakin_ week!" Alisha spat at the woman.

"You lie" the woman said. "You may leave then Alisha. I shall kill any man who choses to dive in front of ones I intend to kill."

She raised the wand.

"NO!" Alisha screamed. But it was too late, the flash of light hit me in the chest and I flew backwards, the mask fell off and I thudded to the ground, feeling myself slip away.

"Simon!" I hear Alisha scream as she hurried towards me. She takes my face in her hands and looks back at the woman.

"You _bloody_ bitch! Do you know what you've done! You so controlling and you're killing the man I…." She trailed off and looked at me.

"Alisha…"I murmur and smile as she looks at me.

She's trembling now. "Y-you can't d-die. I n-need you S-simon!"

The woman is walking towards us, realization in her eyes, looking at the wand in her hand to me and Alisha.

I feel Alisha's warm hand at my cheeks as I look into her eyes and then close them slowly. Blackness swallows me.

* * *

**Alisha**

"**NO**!" I scream as he becomes limb in my arms. "**_NO NO NO_** !"

My body is overcome with such grief I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. My heart is on the floor, dying along with Simon. My Simon. My happy ever after. My life.

"YOU _FUCKING _BITCH! YOU STUPID CRAZY _FUCKING _BITCH! YOU _KILLED _HIM!" I yell and stand up, ready to beat the shit out of her. She is trembling.

"I did that…" she murmurs and waves her wand once more. Purple dust falls over Simon.

Tears are splashing down my face.

"Leave him alone! Leave him!" I cry as I gather his hand sin my lap. He's gone. Forever.

"Kiss him" the woman whispers. I look at her. She says it again. "Kiss him."

I sigh and wipe his face. Such a _brave_ man. _He died for me._

"_Kiss_ him!"

I lean my face forward until I am inches away.

I look at his closed eyes, knowing I'll never see them flash open and glaze intensely at me ever again. My Simon.

My lips touch his soflty. I whisper in his ear "I love you."

I lean back and stroke his cheek, tears still trailing down my face.

I turn to the woman behind me. "What good will kissing him do?"

"Do you love him?"

"_Unconditionally_."

"Look" she says.

I turn back at Simon and…

* * *

**Sorry for Simon dying. Sorry for the cliffy. Sorry for the chesey storyline. But I love it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rest Of My Life  
**_By Rurple101_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6  
**

**Alisha POV  
**

**

* * *

**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"S-_Simon_?" I whispered as I sat beside his sickbed, waiting for him to move, to prove he was alive. All I had was the heart monitor to guide me through.

The doctors had said he would recover and his heartbeat was strong and healthy but a part of me still worried for him…that he wouldn't make it out alive.

My fingers slide up and down his _surprising-to-the-others_ muscular arm that was resting upon the bed sheet in front of me. My fingers traced his veins and his lines in his arm and made me somehow more peaceful.

Sighing, I decided that I should of left ages ago. Shaun had excused from service for an hour but it had gone past the hour and I didn't want to be sentenced to more community service as it was. I got up, leant down and kissed his forehead softly.

Fighting the tears I turned to leave the room…

**Simon POV**

I can feel myself breathing slowly, in and out, in and out again. I can hear the intake of breath from my lips and feel my heart beat steadily. There is something soft and careful, dancing up and down my left arm as I lie in the hospital bed.

I bring myself to just as I feel a set of warm lips press themselves to my forehead. I heard a sob and my eyes open.

"A-_Alisha_?" I splutter in my attempt to stop her from leaving.

She was at the doorway of the room, a tissue dabbing her tears away. She whirled round in shock as she spots me, arm outstretched to her and awake.

As if she were in a trance, she walks slowly towards the bed, dropping her bag and coat on her seat. I'm stiff but my arm still reaches for her touch, to know she is real and not a ghost.

"You're alive…" she mumbled as she takes my offered hand and wraps her warm small hand round it.

"Yes, I believe I am" I smile and sit up in the bed, still stiffly. "How long have you sat here?"

She turns to the clock on the wall above the door and grins sheepishly. "You have been out since yesterday lunchtime. I've been here since then."

She blushed, a delicate beetroot colour. It compliments her redder lips and green eyes.

I am shocked, she stayed here overnight? Just to wait for me to wake up?

"W-what happened?" I cough out and she pats me on the back.

"That weird witch lady, she was turned into a witch by the storm and she thought you were this 'Renaldo' who had cheated on her. She had killed all the other woman she thought 'you' were with and saw that I was a mystical slut of sorts. She went to kill me but you told her to kill you instead. You…you died." Alisha finished, blushing a deeper red.

"Then why am I still alive?" I asked, still confused.

"Because she reversed her spell, after she made me…kiss you."

I stared at her – Alisha had kissed…me?

Her blush was lighting up her face now but she ignored it. "Then she says that it would reverse the spell and you would recover. I kinda yelled at her a lot. Sent her packing. Told her to fuck herself."

"Why?"

"Why?" Alisha looked madly at me. "Simon – she had killed you. The fury that had built up in me was strong and I lost it completely. You are my best friend and you had – in a way – died right in front of me instead of me!"

She looked deadly serious and I was overwhelmingly touched that she cared if I'd died or not.

"I cried after you died. I was scared you were gone…_forever_." She whispered, looking me in the eyes. I felt like crying myself.

I reached out and stroked a finger down her cheek.

Still _nothing _happened. I liked how I was the only person who could touch her.

It made me feel special.


End file.
